


You Were Perfect

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Creepy Petyr Baelish, F/M, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Minor Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: She looked like Cat, just like Cat.





	You Were Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 and never got around to posting it, but I thought I'd share just in case anyone still checks up on this ship. :)

Her moves were swift and elegant, graceful and sophisticated - as was she.

Sansa swam across the pool with ease, so easily even Petyr found it hard to believe.

He’s never seen someone swim so beautifully, no one could match her, no one could ever compare… except for one.

Sometimes, as he watched Sansa carefully as she swam, his mind wandered off to one of his many childhood memories, Cat swimming across the river with Lysa and Edmure chasing behind her back, Petyr watching them from the shore. He shook his head and focused on watching the beautiful fifteen year old in front of him.

Her red hair was tucked in a ponytail, her green one piece swimsuit showing off her body. She was stunning, and more importantly, she looked like Cat, just like Cat.

Sansa looked up at him from the pool, water dribbling down her collarbones. “Was I okay?” she asked. He swore he could see a glimpse of hope in her eyes as she spoke. He smiled at her - all the other students were at least five yards behind - and helped her get out of the pool.

He looked into her eyes and put an arm on her shoulder. ”You were perfect.”


End file.
